La verdadera riqueza del Castillo
by bkokocha
Summary: Belle cuidando el resfriado a su amo en el Castillo Oscuro y reflexionando acerca de Rumple y sus riquezas. Rumbelle. Mature mas 16 años.


Naturalmente no tenía obligación de cuidar al viejo necio de su amo; pensaba Belle con el cabello revuelto y la frente sudorosa, mientras tomaba la tetera de cobre del fogón para verter el agua hirviente dentro de una jarra con exquisitos grabados de oro; mirando con una mueca de desprecio las gruesas láminas de oro formaban ángeles y damas semidesnudas. Tanta opulencia para convertirse en una jarra de agua caliente. Un desperdicio para una obra de arte o un capricho digno de gente que nunca ha tenido hambre.

Naturalmente, mientras subía las escaleras de mármol con la bandeja de plata llena de trapos de lino fino y la jarra, se mordió la lengua. Una treta de la conciencia supuso; pues en su condición de nobleza el hambre que había sentido había sido por gusto, durante la adolescencia, en espera de poder vestir el corsé sin desmayarse, y nunca la verdadera necesidad de la plebe que se amontonaba a las puertas del templo para pedir limosna. Ni siquiera ahora en su calidad de prisionera de guerra convertida en sirvienta, sentía hambre ni carencia alguna, no aún, de la libertad de elegir que hacer con su tiempo. Una libertad que si lo pensaba con cuidado, nunca había tenido como noble.

De las tareas que le había dado Rumplestiltskin, Belle descubrió pronto que en realidad la necesidad era poca, pues el castillo de un mago como él, naturalmente tenía que estar encantado. Sin polvo ni necesidad de sacudidor o escoba, Belle se limitaba a hacer como que hacía, mientras el resto de su tiempo lo repartía entre los numerosos libros de las bibliotecas del castillo, paseos por el jardín y observar a su viejo amo trabajar. Las alas interiores, a diferencia del recibidor, se encontraban llenas de obras de arte exquisitas de numerosas partes del mundo, artísticas y mágicas. Con candelabros, marcos, pieles y tapices de animales exóticos y preciosos, cuadros con motivos que algunas veces hacían sonrojar a Belle. Un montón de opulencia enclaustrada bajo un montón de cortinas gruesas y pálida luz de candelabros.

Antes de entrar a los aposentos de su amo, Belle se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta, e intentando no hacer ruido abrió la puerta de maderas finas para dar una mirada al interior de la habitación. Ahí estaba Rumplestiltskin, el famoso Señor Oscuro echo una bola bajo un montón de sábanas finas, moviéndose de un lado a otro en silencio. Fue hasta que la puerta la traicionó con un quejido de la madera, que la figura bajo las sábanas pareció asustarse y como animal acorralado permaneció estático, mientras un quejidito doloroso, comenzó a elevarse en tono y urgencia.

Belle viró los ojos con una mueca. Mientras entraba con la bandeja el gemido se convirtió en llanto y su nombre apareció en lastimera voz: "Belle, Belle, ¿eres tú?, responde niña, que tu amo siente que el piso se deshace y el sudor le quema los ojos" "¿Para que traes más agua niña?, mis fiebre no necesitan agua, sino carne, tersa y blanca…"

Cuando Belle entendió el significado de su maligna mueca de satisfacción, tuvo toda la intención de tirarle lo que traía en la mano encima, más se detuvo cuando él lanzó un llanto como un aullido de perro, "no intentes matarme ahora, que tu viejo y enfermo amo esta en sus debilidades. Deberías estar agradecida de contemplar la magnificencia del Señor Oscuro y seguir con vida"

Belle colocó la bandeja en una mesita junto a la cama. Y con el trapo con las manos, remojó con odio la pequeña tela, mientras lo exprimía como si fuera el cuello de su estimado amo, mientras con un movimiento de muñeca exacto, logró taparle los ojos de un solo tiro.

"Vaya magnificencias del Señor Oscuro, que he de contar entonces a la gente que se acerque a darme las bendiciones por mi valentía, cuando salga de este encierro seguro que podré decir con orgullo, que enfrente la peor de sus furias y las más terrible de sus fiebres lloronas de infante encaprichado"

Él le lanzó una chispa de odio con los ojos, mientras una mueca le aparecía por los ojos, y ella se mordió el labio para cubrir una risilla.

Aparentemente el comentario le había escaldado el orgullo, por que rápidamente se acomodó de nuevo sobre la cama, mientras con dignidad de caballero de cuento posaba sus manos sobre las sábanas reacomodadas y limpias con ayuda de su magia.

"Si puedes usar tu magia entonces no estas tan enfermo" le dijo ella mientras se acomodaba sus vestidos para sentarse a su lado.

"No, no, mi magia no se relaciona con mi salud, eso es una tontería"

"Entonces úsala para curarte"

"No quiero"

"Entonces un día de estos cuando este enfermo y débil te voy a matar como tanto me pides"

"Débil, pero no lo suficiente para no darte de nalgadas si te descubro" le dijo él mientras ocultaba los ojos bajo el trapo y la sonrisa lo delataba. Un sonrojo llenó el rostro de Belle y su voz salió disparada con un tono chillón, que simplemente le quitaba lo amenazante a su tono.

"Siendo entonces querido amo, que guarda fuerzas suficientes para decirme tonterías, creo que puedo retirarme a mi tiempo libre"

"¡No, Belle!"

De un brinco, él cruzó la cama para atraparla de la muñeca y con el rostro alarmado de haberla hecho enojar. De inmediato la soltó y como un pequeño niño se reacomodó de nuevo bajo las sábanas, mientras le extendía el brazo con el trapo húmedo en gesto de reconciliación.

Belle torció la boca tratando de ocultar la sonrisa en el rostro. Con gran cuidado remojo y exprimió un nuevo trapo, y extendiendo el cuerpo sobre la cama, colocó de nuevo el pedazo de tela sobre la frente de Rumplestiltskin, extendiendo más de lo necesario con las manos.

"Quédate hasta que me duerma…por favor."

Ahí estaba, ese pequeño y adorable niño cubierto debajo de un disfraz de viejo grosero y de malicioso duende. Ese pequeño que le exprimía el corazón y la obligaba a decir no a sus ganas de salir corriendo, para ceder ante su corazón apretado de tanta ternura.

Cuando por fin se durmió, ella se dio el permiso de recostarse sobre su cama, para mirarlo dormitar. Una tontería realmente eso de dejarse sufrir, cuando en mano se tenía el poder para estar sano. Quien sabe que clase de placer necio encontraba en el martirio de un resfriado, o quizás era simplemente para tenerla ocupada. El pensamiento la lleno de ira repentina y con un gesto brusco se movió de la cama. Al parecer él estaba profundamente dormido y apenas se movió.

A diferencia de la opulencia externa. La cama de Rumplestiltskin era más sencilla, ciertamente grande, como para ella y una corte de damas – dios sabrá si esa era su intención – pero carente del exceso del exterior. Mirando alrededor, Belle solo pudo divisar un librero de madera dura lleno de volúmenes de cuero, una mesa y un sillón junto a la chimenea y las enormes ventanas, también cubiertas por cortinas pesadas. Ella se preguntó si era posible sentirse enclaustrada en una jaula, en un lugar tan amplio y vacío.

Que diferencia tan grande existía entre el exterior y el interior, no solo de este cuarto y del castillo, sino de este hombre, que un día la había pedido como prisionera de guerra y al otro, simplemente…Eran tantos los secretos que se ocultaban en su sonrisa chueca y maligna; la pobreza y el hambre, que una vez fueron su día a día, y ahora, en el presente, cuando aún envuelto en lo superfluo y el exceso, aún así se sentía tan solo y tan frágil y triste. A pesar de sus esfuerzos para ayudar a su corazón a recuperarse, Belle sabía que de todas las habitaciones, cubiertas en oro y trofeos de sus tratos tramposos, era la habitación al final de este mismo corredor donde se encontraba la suya, la cual guardaba el verdadero y real tesoro para el corazón de Rumplestiltskin: Una pequeña habitación con una cama siempre limpia, llena de pequeñas juguetes y ropas que alguna vez pertenecieron a un niño pequeño. Riqueza de un recuerdo que lo llenaba cada día, mientras evitaba pensar en lo vacía que se encontraba esa habitación, llenando con cosas y trofeos el resto del castillo.

Perdida estaba ella en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió que él jugaba con su cabello.

"Estas despierto" le dijo ella sin moverse. Él solo emitió un gruñido.

"Uno pensaría que un hombre que le gusta tanto exhibir ante la gente las paredes de llenas de pinturas obscenas, tendría su habitación rodeadas de la misma vulgaridad y exceso"

El se rió, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello con los dedos.

"Tengo suficiente vulgaridad en la cabeza para llenar también las paredes de mi cuarto"

Con agilidad de gato la tomó por la cintura y la jaló acercándola a su cuerpo. Ella apenas pudo reaccionar con un gritito, mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos. Él aún tenía las piernas bajo las sábanas, mientras Belle, desparramada sobre él, le daba un manotazo en el brazo por el susto.

"De la obscenidad y el exceso hay suficientes sobre la cama" le susurró al oído, con el aliento caliente y húmedo por la fiebre. Ella se mordió el labio, intentando ignorar los escalofríos y el calor que ahora le comenzaban a subir por el cuello. "Lástima que mi viejo y enfermo amo este en sus debilidades" le respondió ella.

"Tsk"

"Si mi amo usara su magia para curarse, quizás podría perder el miedo a contagiarme de su resfriado y quizás…solo quizás, besarle"

La chispa en los ojos de Rumplestiltskin se inflamó ante la manera como Belle había aprendido, le gustaba que moviera las pestañas y mordiera sus labios rojos.

"Quizás lo que necesito para curarme es un beso. Un beso de amor verdadero"

"¿Cómo en los cuentos?"

"Ajá. Ninguna magia puede vencer a un beso de amor verdadero, ni siquiera el más fuerte de los resfriados. ¿Quieres probar?"

"¿Un beso?"

"Ajá"

"¿Sólo uno?"

"Como el toque de una pluma en los labios"

Belle se le quedó mirando, mientras ´el sonreía con la mejor de sus actuaciones de sinceridad. Naturalmente, tenía que estar mintiendo. Con un suspiro, ella tomó su rostro con la palma de su mano, despejando el cabello de su rostro. De nuevo el pequeño niño apareció y cerrando los ojos, le hizo un puchero con los labios, en espera de su beso curador. Un beso de amor verdadero.

"Sólo uno. No quiero morir de fiebres." Le dijo Belle, fingiendo su molestia.

Belle acarició sus labios, suave y gentilmente, mientras él sonreía. Un casi beso de amor verdadero lleno de dientes. Cuando se separaron, el permaneció con los ojos cerrados, mientras con la lengua saboreo sus labios, como buscándola.

"Y entonces, ¿te has curado?"

"Es extraño, pero no del todo, quizás otro…otro más solo para estar seguros…uno más por si me vuelve"

"¿Suficientes?"

Con las mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración agitada, Belle lo miró fijamente embriagado de felicidad.

"No, pero ya me siento recuperado, las fuerzas me regresan, quizás un beso más abajo me regrese a mi salud dura y completa"

Y su sonrisa maligna, acompañada de un levantar de cejas obsceno le hizo a Belle levantarse de la cama, mientras le vaciaba la jarra de agua sobre las sábanas, para salir luego con la dignidad ofendida por la puerta.

La risa de Rumplestiltskin hizo eco en su cuarto vacío, para llamarla con un grito, mientras salía de la cama

"¡Belle, mi amor, regresa! ¡te prometo portarme bien! ¡Belle!"


End file.
